nwaroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Nathan, Jonathon, Zakin, and Bob
"Alright guys, we're cornered, the cops are after us, and worst of all, I'm out of beer." - Nathan while being chased by Astanian police The Adventures of Nathan, Jonathon, Zakin, and Bob refers to a short narrative in Season 5 of NWA's Roleplay. It is one of the highest rated group roleplays ever conducted so far in the history of NWA RP and received superb reviews from various roleplayers, which goes on to show the brilliance of Astanmark's story telling. Unfortunately, the story was never fully completed, but there is talk about finishing it at a later time when the participants are able to. Nathan's Arrival to Astanmark The story starts off with an artifice from The Caelum Covenant drifting along the coasts of Astanmark on a small raft. The artifice, Nathan, was previously the captain of a Covenant ship who participated in smuggling operations until his last voyage, where an unknown event caused him to abandon the vessel and board a wooden raft. After aimlessly floating around for several months, Astanian authorities rescued Nathan and brought him to land. Believing that Nathan could be useful for the Astanian National Intelligence Agency, he was put on a train to the capital under the watchful eye of NIA agents. While on the train, Nathan met Jonathon, a 30 year-old unfaithful bank teller who was on his way to a beach party without his wife's knowledge. Jonathon invited Nathan to the party which he readily accepted due to the copious amounts of booze that was to be there. However, when the train reached Nathan's stop, Astanian NIA agents rose up and ushered him outside to the city. After a short drive to the Leadership Palace, David Adams introduced himself to Nathan and had a brief conversation about the happenings in Astanmark. Around this same time, Zakin Bloodash, a wanted Arorestian terrorist, was being transported back to Arorest after being captured in Astanmark. However, he was able to take a customs officer hostage and managed to escape back into Astanmark. Meanwhile, Nathan was told to explore Astanmark on his own and, being the alcoholic he is, ventured into various bars throughout the night. Police Chase, Hospital Break-In, and Meeting Enver Nathan soon found himself causing trouble in an Astanian bar and was consequently kicked out. It was approximately 1.a.m. There was a bloody brawl down the street and Nathan decided to head towards it to enjoy. Among the crowd on onlookers were Jonathon, Zakin, and Bob. Nathan, recognizing Jonathon's voice, met up with him once again and the two shared bottles of beer as they cheered on the fighters. Suddenly, the Astanian National Police Department, which has a tendency to overdeploy heavy units, appeared on the scene with an armored car borrowed from the military. Firing shots into the air to intimidate the crowd, the armored car and dozens of police officers charged. Nathan and Jonathon followed several escaping drunkards into apartment buildings and eventually found themselves on the rooftops. Nathan also broke multiple beer bottles and scattered the shards on the staircases to impede the pursuing police officers. It was at this time that Jonathon and Nathan were introduced to Bob, another artifice, and Zakin, who, unbeknownst to the rest of the group, was the treefey terrorist. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop while dodging police bullets, the group crossed block after block until landing on a fire escape. With the police still hot on their trails, the crew of four broke the window to the apartment and dashed through it. They soon found themselves scaling yet another apartment building as the ground was swarming with trigger-happy cops, whose bullets miraculously missed hitting members of the group. They soon came across a wide street, across from which was a hospital. Scaling down the building, the group rushed into the hospital and seemingly lost the police. Knowing they are now wanted criminals, the group searched for a way to evade the police, who were now entering the hospital; this led them to disguise themselves as doctors and nurses and they decided to head to the fourth floor of the hospital in order to avoid the cops on the first floor. However, a doctor, believing the group to be his personal employees, ordered them to follow him to a room where a realistic model of a patient with his heart exposed laid. The doctor left the group alone in the room in order to tend to other business; Jonathon, still drunk and intrigued by the heart, began to touch it. Deciding that the best option was to simply wait the police out, the group began to work on a heart transplant following Nathan's lead. After about an hour, the first heart transplant done by an intoxicated robot was complete. Jonathon, however, tripped over some medical tubes and accidentally punctured a hole in the new heart. Still believing the patient was a real person, the group panicked. Police officers began to search the floor and Jonathon decided to escape though an open window, scaling down the side of the hospital and breaking into a parked ambulance. Zakin and Bob soon entered while Nathan leaped from the window and landed on the roof of the ambulance. Wasting no time, Jonathon peeled out of the hospital parking lot with police cars in pursuit. Bob opened the back doors of the ambulance and began firing at the chasing police cars, causing one to lose control and flip over, resulting in a pile-up. After noticing a police blockade ahead of them, Jonathon swerved the ambulance off the road and drive straight through a mall, with Nathan still hanging on the roof of the ambulance. They smashed through multiple glass walls, doors, and stalls before emerging out of the other side of the mall; Jonathon hit the brakes hard, stopping the ambulance and causing Nathan to lunge forward and fall of of the roof. Nathan, now unconscious and suffering deep wounds, was quickly carried inside the ambulance and Jonathon drove off out of the city and into the suburbs. Now free of police, the group drove around for a while until their vehicle broke down in front of a large mansion, which happened to belong to Enver Hamza. After requesting assistance, Enver agreed to let the four sleep over for the night as well as repair Nathan's damaged body. Fugitives The next morning, the four woke up and met with each other. As they were discussing their next plans, Enver appeared at the door soaked in rainwater, which indicated he went out last night. Not knowing Enver's true nature or intentions but still wary of revealing their status, the group acted as if they happened to be passing through town, not mentioning that they were wanted fugitives. Enver offered to serve them breakfast and headed upstairs. Nathan pulled Jonathon to the side and discreetly announced his distrust of Zakin and Bob, which Jonathon echoed. The group then went upstairs to join Enver for breakfast, still masquerading as innocent travelers. Zakin nearly blew his cover by asking Enver too many questions; soon, Enver left the table to answer a phone call. The group took this chance to escape, sneaking into Enver's garage and hotwiring one of his luxury cars. Enver noticed the group and attempted to kill them with a shotgun, but the group managed to barely escape. It was at this time that Zakin's wand started to act strange. Zakin claimed to have no control over it and the wand was eventually discarded for safety reasons. After driving for a few miles, the group decided to ditch the car and walked into a small town. Jonathon spotted a truck and the group decided to steal it; however, Zakin's wand returned and tried to murder the group by delivering blasts of energy at them but Nathan, with his robotic precision, managed to fire a bullet and destroy it. Now clear of any threats, Jonathon suggested they travel to a nearby city where they can stay for a few days while figuring everything out. As the sun set, the group booked a cheap motel on the side of the road to get some rest after a day of driving and evading murderous aristocrats and magic sticks. Zakin traveled behind the motel where other trees are planted in order to "root", while the other three relaxed in the lobby as their rooms were being prepared. Jonathon however noticed a newspaper on a table with headlines mentioning that Zakin was a wanted terrorist who has killed multiple people. Fearing the worst, Bob, Jonathon, and Nathan decided to silently escape, leaving Zakin behind. But Zakin discovered their plan and attacked them, resulting in a large battle between the three. Zakin transformed into a behemoth leviathon, growing to match the size of a small apartment building. Nathan, in a last attempt to kill Zakin, climbed onto his massive body and managed to deliver a finishing blow. As this was happening, Astanian Jassinaries arrived on the scene accompanied by Enver, who figured the group would be heading in this direction. The group, now consisting only of Nathan, Jonathon, and Bob, stole one of the responding police cars and high-tailed it out of there. The next morning, the group arrived at the entrance of the city. Before they entered, however, they met a vampire by the name of Dominic, who claimed to simply be trekking in the forests of Astanmark. After realizing that Dominic didn't appear in the rear-view mirror, Jonathon notified Nathan. They soon pulled over and manhandled Dominic, trying to pry information out of him. A police car arrived on the scene so the three then acted as if they were NIA agents arresting Dominic. Nathan casually conversed with the officer until Jonathon and Bob loaded Dominic up back in the car, which was Nathan's cue to escape with them. The group determined that Dominic wasn't a threat and could actually be useful. They soon headed into the city and booked another hotel, where they planned their next moves. Jonathon suggested they sneak into a nearby NIA field office so they can obtain NIA badges, which grants them easy access to almost anywhere in Astanmark which they can use to their advantage. Nathan however said that would be too risky; a police station is a much less challenging target. The group finally agreed on the police station and began preparing for the operation. To Be Continued.... This is where the story sadly ends for now. The participants of this narrative were unable to come together again due less free time, however, the story may be continued at a later date. = Category:Events